I Want To Be That Song
by lomk93
Summary: Elena Gilbert, wedding coordinator and owner of the Mystical Barn, is the mother to a son who lost his father to illness. Damon Salvatore reappears after five years to prepare for his upcoming wedding to his Fiancé Katherine. Will Elena and Damon rekindle their love before he says I do? Or will she watch the love of life marry another.
1. Chapter 1

With a plaid wool blanket laid out on-top of the nearby hill, Elena laid back with her arm behind her head, the long grass succumbing her, and looked up upon the evening stars. It was moments such as this that she cherished most; the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of her childhood home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The crisp, cool air filled her lungs as the fireflies danced across the field in late July.

In the distance, one can hear the gallop of horses in the wind and the bellows of the cattle echoing. Memorized by the clear constellations, she closes her eyes and takes a long deep breath through her nose as the adrenaline from the day regresses through her body.

At the young age of twenty-seven, very few women have felt the pain of loss that Elena has felt. It has been nearly a week since her parents' untimely passing and just mere hours since burying them in the cemetery and whispering the final goodbyes as she places a soft kiss on their caskets.

According to the 10PM News Report _, "Grayson Gilbert and wife Miranda, beloved pillars of the community and founding family members of Mystic Falls, died tragically this evening due to an unexpected auto accident. Grayson, 48, and Miranda, 46 were traveling home from an early dinner in celebration of their 28th Wedding Anniversary when their vehicle was struck by an oncoming male driver who was under the influence and drifting to sleep behind the wheel. After witnessing the oncoming car swerve over the centerline of traffic, Grayson, who was driving with his wife in the passenger seat, pulled to the side of the road off of Wickery Bridge. The oncoming vehicle collided with the Gilberts vehicle and rolled into ravine filled of water…"_

A wave of guilt and pain settled in her stomach as she thought of the numerous amounts of phone calls that were left unanswered as she was waiting for her parents to arrive at their surprise anniversary party at the family ranch. Friends, neighbors, and those of the community were scattered across the farm, waiting for the opportune time to shout "SURPRISE!"; but instead of the white Chevy Tahoe pulling in the driveway at 8PM that night, it was three police cars, one being Sheriff Liz Forbes, Elena's, best friend Caroline's mother, with tears in her eyes.

"Momma! Look! A shooting star!" She was quickly brought out of her reverie and looked toward her beloved son who was lying by her side.  
"Yes, it is baby! Make a wish!" Elena exclaimed.

Benjamin quickly glanced up at his mother and then closed his eyes tight whispering to the stars.  
Elena's heart was full of love for her child, her son. He was simply a blessing in her life, but an anchor to reality itself.

He was beautiful, just like his father.

"Momma, did you make a wish too?" Ben asked.

"No, sweetheart, I didn't" she then tapped the top of his nose. "I wanted that star to hold all its magic just for you. But I think it's time we should be heading back toward the house and call it a night. I heard Uncle Jeremy is taking you out riding after Church in the morning."

"Yup! I'm so excited! He then told me I get to help him muck the stalls and then learn the ropes of being a handyman!" Ben told his mother.  
"Oh, I'm sure he did, he could use a helping hand around here." Elena laughed lightheartedly.

Elena sat up and brought Ben into her arms for a quick hug and then they both stood up to stretch. After folding the blanket up in her arms, she looked toward her son, "Hey Ben? Race you back to the house?" with a mischievous grin played on her face.

Her son's chocolate eyes shown pure excitement and before she knew it, her little five year old boy sprinted down the hill as fast as his little legs could take him toward the house.

She looked up for a brief moment and to thank the heavens for that little boy in her life and then she began to chase after him.

 _"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
Guide me safely through the night,  
And wake me up with morning light.  
Jesus name I pray, Amen."_

Elena reached for his navy blue comforter tucking it around him, her motherly instinct instilled.  
With a swift kiss on her son's forehead, she whispered in his ear, "Goodnight Ben, I love you so much. Sleep well honey."  
"I love you too, Momma." Ben yawned.  
Elena looked at her son in admiration as she turned the desk lamp off and walked out of his room shutting his door for the night.

As she walked toward her bedroom, she glanced at the hallway that hung a recent family picture in a rustic frame. Tears started to sting her eyes and she touched the portrait with her fingertips. It was taken just a few weeks ago by Caroline. Elena was outfitted in a soft ivory dress, her mother coral, roughed cowboy boots on their feet. The men dressed in denim jean and button up shirts with their sleeves rolled up a few inches and small amount of white peeking through. Caroline positioned scattered, in a wheat field at dusk, it was simply breathtaking.

She looked toward the staircase as she heard Jeremy trudging up the stairs, still in his black attire from this morning. He spared her a sympathetic smile and a nod and then headed to his bedroom. She glanced back at the photograph; she knew she needed to stay strong for her family, her younger brother and her son.

"God will never give you more than what you can handle Elena, you just need to trust him." kept Elena at ease as she remembered the words from her mother as she walked into her room.

 _Hi, God. It's me Benjamin.  
Please say hi to my Grandpa and Grandma from me would you? Oh, tell them that I miss them. I know my Momma is trying to be strong for me today but I think she needs to know from you that we are both going to be okay._

 _I heard her talking to Aunt Car at the funeral that I have lost so many loved ones for being only six. But I understand that you need angels to help watch over each one of us on Earth. That's why you needed to send my daddy to Heaven when I was born. My Momma says, I look just like a 'spitting image" of him and that's the other reason you needed him in the clouds; "Because you can only have one handsome Davis on Earth at a time."_

 _God, could you tell my daddy that he doesn't need to worry about Momma and I? I'm taking good care of her, I promise. Oh, about my wish God, I just thought it's about time Momma needed someone to make her smile like she did in the photo._


	2. Chapter 2

"A. I. S. in five minutes! We need to get a move on boys!" I hollered across the hall from my bedroom door. "You know how Pastor Saltzman likes us to be early, especially on Sundays for service."

"No, Aunt Jenna just likes us to be early so she isn't alone with the prying sheep of Mystic Falls" Jeremy commented, as his head peaks out from the hallway bathroom with his razor in hand, giving me a knowing smirk.

A minute later, Ben comes barging out of his bedroom with a radiant smile dancing across his face. Tucked in his denim blue jeans was a light blue, long sleeve button up dressed shirt with a khaki vest buttoned to the collar. I walked over to him and started rolling his right sleeve and the his left few cuff lengths and then took a step back; _Boy, am I in trouble when he gets older_ , I thought to myself.

"Good morning Benjamin, did you sleep well?" I asked as I leaned down and ruffled his chocolate locks with my fingers.  
"I sure did Momma!" he said gazing up at me and then quickly tilted his head to the side.  
"You look real pretty today."  
And just like that, my son knows exactly what to say to melt my heart.  
"Thank you sweetheart! And you, my boy, are looking ever so handsome" as I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.  
"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked.  
"Yes Mam'!" he snapped.  
"Okay Mister, let's get your boots on shall we?" and offered my hand for him to take.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, and I reach for Ben's brown cowboy boots that were lying by the closet door in the entryway.

Jeremy walks down the steps a minute later and I gave him a cat call whistle that made him blush in the cheeks. "Dressing to impress for Miss Anna, Jer?" I teased.  
He rolled his eyes at me and gave me that Gilbert smirk, "Your truck or mine sis?"

* * *

I stared out the passenger's side window watching the dirt from the driveway getting kicked up by the speeding tires of Jeremy's black Chevy Silverado. The murmurs of Jeremy's and Ben's conversation drift as my subconscious mind takes over. I look in the passenger mirror beside me to see the ranch fade in the distance. A tear escapes my left eye and suddenly I felt the warmth of a hand on my own. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jeremy's face; the dark rings under his eyes are staring back at me and I know he slept just as well I did _._ I turn my head back getting lost in thought. Instead of Mom humming a hymn with her Bible placed in her lap and dad conversing to Jeremy about the upcoming football game this afternoon; we rode in silence as we were missing the two who made our family whole.

My father, Grayson, was the local family physician and practiced at the Mystic Falls Clinic since graduating college.  
Being born a Gilbert, he held a vast amount of responsibility of being a founding family member and had hold a suitable image for the Gilbert name. He attended the University of Virginia out of high school to be close to my mother, whom he fell in love with when they were children. It was her plan to attend the University as well in veterinary, but as life would have it, she had to prepare for birth of their first child, me. My father, a traditionalist in many ways, asked my mother to marry her three months after the unexpected discovery with the blessing of both her father and her mother. It was a romantic proposal, one that you read in a Nicholas Sparks novel. He had saddled up her horse from her parent's home and took her to a secluded field a few miles away that the neighbors own that was filled with wild sunflowers. He had laid a blanket out on a nearby hill and place a picnic basket for them to enjoy. As sunset reached the mountains, he offered her a hand to stand up and as she did, he then dropped to his knee. They were married in the exact spot three months later, as much in love as never before.

Miranda was a woman of God. She put her faith in the Lord and trusted him whole heartedly. She had that aura of glow about her, and those who had the lucky chance to be encountered by her presence were blessed. She was a pillar to the community; attending women bible study on Wednesdays, volunteering weekly at local charity events, being a hands on mother enwrapped in her children's' lives, and a devoted wife who woke up falling more in love with her husband each passing day. When my father arrived home from his twelve hour shift, my mother would sneak out to the barn and be consumed in tending to her five horses. She had the passion and care of animals that ran deep within her blood, so deep that her children inherited it. After saving enough money working overtime at the hospital, my dad surprised my mother on their ten year wedding anniversary by bringing her to the same secluded field with wild sunflowers he proposed at years before. He handed her a large vanilla envelope and she opened it and began to scan the documents left to right, tears were forming in her eyes. He had purchased the sixty acre lot and had been approved of a building permit with blueprints in hand to build her that ranch and clinic she always dreamed of owning. This became my childhood home.

* * *

"Beautiful sermon as always Alaric, I know my mother would have loved it." I said giving Pastor Salesman, my uncle, a tight hug as he was standing near the front doors of the church.

"Thanks dear" he said and kissed my cheek, "Now where are those nephews of mine? I seen them sneak out of here a few minutes ago. "

I scan the area outside of church and spotted seeing Ben tossing a football back and forth with Jeremy. I began to feel a slight lump in my throat as I remember the numerous of times that I watched my father and Jeremy tossing a football in the front lawn waiting for my mother to finish chatting with the neighbors.  
I turned back toward Alaric, but was conversed with another member of the church. He looked at me and gave me quick nod and an apologetic smile noting that it was part of his duties as the new Pastor to converse within the crowed as well as Jenna.

I approached my childhood best friend, Caroline, and her husband Stefan amongst those outside.  
"Hey you two" I said, smiling at them. Caroline and I have been friends since birth, seemly so since our mothers were childhood friends as well.  
Caroline gave me soft smile and wrapped me in a tight embrace without saying a word, while Stefan kissed the top of my head. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. As my vision began to clear, I looked and saw that those around me were giving my sympathetic stares and whispering quietly amongst themselves. I stood from back from Caroline and felt my self suffocating.  
Caroline must have witness this too, "Lena, don't let them bother you, they are being very inconsiderate and rude and you know how these women enjoy gossiping."I nodded.  
"I think I am going to go visit him for a few minutes, Care. Take a breathier from reality."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Stefan asked.  
"No, it's okay Stefan. Thanks though." He just nodded and then enveloped me in a quick squeeze.

I began to set foot toward the cemetery that located along side the church to clear my mind of this morning's sympathetic stares. As I pass the newly graved dirt and kept on walking a few feet I was brought to that of a familiar plaque underneath a maple tree. I squatted down to examine the stone closely and grazed my knuckles outlines the face that's staring back at me.

William Benjamin Davis  
 _Beloved Son, Father, and Friend_  
 _Born 1989 – Death 2011  
"_We ride, never worry 'bout the fall, I guess that's just the Cowboy in us all."

"Hey, there cowboy. God, I wish you could be here. Ben is looking more and more like you. He even has that cowlick on the right side of his head that you have; I tease him about it and tries to hide it by wearing one of your old cowboy hats that are hung in his room. He looked so handsome this morning; I hate to say that at five years old he already has that Davis charm of yours. I think we have our hands full in near future. Oh, Liam, what I wouldn't do to have you here with me, I know you are finally at peace and without pain, but I just wish you could give me a sign that you're here with us."

As if on cue, the sounds of tires screeching to a halt and a cry of a young boy brought me to now. I quickly turned my head toward the road and gasped as I see Ben lying on the road with an ear-piercing scream for me. I sprinted toward to my son, pushing through the congregation that was gathered around. I reached him in mere seconds and grasped him out of Jeremy's arms.  
"Benjamin, Ben, honey, are you okay? Talk to Mamma, what hurts?" I frequently asked while eyeing him from head to toe for injuries as motherly instinct kicked in.

"Is the boy okay? I braked as soon as I seen him run into the road for that football" the man rattled off hysterically plunging in the crowed.

My eyes tear streaking and my body trembling of adrenaline; I looked up enraged with the man who whose lack of negligence may have jeopardize the life of my only son, but staring back at me was the piercing blue eyes I thought I would never see again, "Damon?" I whispered.

* * *

Thank you to all who have taken the time to read these two chapters! I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews! The more positive reviews I receive the more likely I am to keep updated this story line. If you have questions, please comment to be sure to clear them up in the following chapters.

SPOILER  
The next chapter I have started is in Damon's perspecitve and lets just say that he and Liam were never strangers, in fact, they were childhood best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Home.

It has been roughly five years since I last passed the old wear and tear of the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign on the outskirts of town. I can't help the rising pit in my stomach as the familiar landscape of my surrounding comes clear in view.

My knuckles whitened around the steering wheel as I came to a sudden stop in front of the old worn out sign. I exhaled a long breath that I subconsciously been holding; my palms sweaty. I looked over to my right as my fiancé was fast asleep in the passenger's seat, her head leaning against the window and her left hand on top of the throw covering her body; the diamond sparkly in the rays of sun. I turned back to look out my windshield and in a split second decision, stepped on the gas pedal crossing the border. I knew if I didn't pass right then and there, I wouldn't. I glanced back in my review mirror as the sign swinging back and forth franticly. I was coming home; the only difference this time, I wasn't coming home to her, to Elena.

* * *

 _I walked into The Mystic Falls Grill that evening with a bouquet of sunflowers in my right hand and a diamond rock settled in the left pocket in my black slacks. It has been three months since I last seen Elena. She had visited me in New York, and as much as it broke me to see her leave at the end of the week, I knew I couldn't ask her to stay, at least not yet. She was in her sophomore year of college at the University of Virginia, earning a degree in Marketing. As a founding family member, it seemed like the appropriate choice since she tend to volunteer on the event planning committee with her mother; but most importantly, it has been her dream to own her own wedding venue and become a wedding event coordinator along with her friend Caroline._

 _It was my five-year class reunion that night at the grill. I walked through the doors and spotted my brother and his girlfriend, Caroline, dancing. A small smile formed on my face; those two have been dating since their sophomore year in high school and I know she has their June wedding planned right down to the fine details. I scanned the area thoroughly and my eyes landed on Elena instantly. Her left hand was placed on my best friend Liam' s shoulder with her right hand in his. His right hand gripped her slender waist and the two of them moved around the dance floor angelically. He whispered into her ear and her soft laughed echoed._

 _Their lips were moving to lyrics of the song as he twirled her around the dance floor lifting her off the ground._  
 _  
 _"Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night, and we'll lie inside, a little while he wrote. I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up, and we're wrapped in light, in life, in love, put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they're designed to be together oh, with your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one…"__

 _It was in that moment that I knew I couldn't ask her to marry me. It wasn't because I thought she had feelings for Liam; I knew our love was true and honest. Our love for each other only deepened as the sun rose each morning and set each night. It was her happiness. Mystic Falls was her home. She wanted that family that replicated her own. I left Mystic Falls with the notion of not planting roots; disdaining the idea and responsibility of the Salvatore Lumber Mill that my father built with his bare hands. Mystic Falls was no longer home to me; nor did I want it to be. I couldn't bear the thought of her unhappiness. I gave her one last gazing look and turned to walk out the same door leaving the flowers on a nearby table. I couldn't be selfish with her.  
If you love someone, let them go._

* * *

"Damon! The boy!" Katherine screeched, breaking me out my train of thoughts.

I panicked and slammed on my breaks instantly as the car came to a screeching halt a few feet away from the little boy in the road. I stared at him through the windshield and I suddenly went ghostly pale. Staring back at me, my eyes locked with his, that face, I knew that face.

"Liam" I whispered astonished.

I shifted in park, and sat in my car for a minute gathering myself. A crowd of people gathered around the boy in the street and I notice that I am in front of the Mystic Falls Church of Christ. I shook my head, unbuckled my seat belt, and opened the door to examine the boy first hand to ensure he was safe.

"Is the boy okay? I braked as soon as I seen him run into the road with a football." I rattled hysterically as I pushed through crowd in the middle of the road. I came to a young women with chocolate brown hair cascading down her back, holding her son to her chest; she turned to me abruptly in what I assumed was to reprimand me of my negligence; she looked into my eyes and paused with her mouth opened.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Lena?" I choked. My heart stopped and I dropped to my knees in front of her. Our faces inches apart, tears stained her cheeks and I instinctively pulled her and her boy to my chest, my arms around them both protectively.

She pulled back a minute later and looking me in the eyes, her head shaking anxiously trying to comprehend the sight before her.

So many questions filled my head as my heart started to beat erratically. Elena had a son? He looks just like Liam? Did Elena and Liam…? I looked into her eyes wanting answers desperately but before I could have the chance to ask, Caroline's voice broke through.

"Elena! Is Benjamin okay?" Caroline said as she pushed through the crowd reaching us.

She looked down to Elena, her face stunned. Stefan behind her, his face imitating his wife's, eyes wide open mouth agape.

"Damon?" Caroline asked shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get married." a voice said behind us. The crowd departed breaking away for the voice to come near.

The blonde hair, brown eyed women walked up to Caroline, heels clicking with each step and held out her hand toward my sister-in-law, "Hi, I'm Katherine. Damon's fiancé."

* * *

Thank you so much to taking the time to read this fanfic!  
Love to read positive reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

It was approaching ten in the morning when I heard a light knock at my office door. Taking a sip from my French Vanilla cappuccino, I glanced up from my computer monitors and a slight gasp left my mouth. Standing there poised, was Damon's fiancé. The woman was dressed in a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, nude sandals, and a cream crop top. Her blonde locks were in soft waves framing her face and her makeup was a bit heavy around her brown eyes but all the same, she was a beautiful woman, _Damon's woman_.

"Hi, Katherine, right?" I asked. She nodded in return.

"Please come in, take a seat." I motioned for her to take a chair in front of my desk.

Walking toward the chair, I quickly glimpsed at her left hand and tried to contain my stunned reaction as her 4 carat emerald diamond glistened on her ring insecurities suddenly took ahold of me and I looked down and notice my casual day's appearance; my hair up in a messy bun; no makeup on; an oversized gray t-shirt covering my small frame and short denim frayed shorts with my brown Birkenstock sandals; I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and smiled at her. I noticed her surveying my office space and the various floral arrangements and cloth swatch booklets that were scattered about. Her eyes landed on a picture of Ben and me hanging on the wall and nodded toward the picture.

"I am so sorry about yesterday. Damon should have been paying more attention to the road. He tends to get lost in his thoughts while he drives, it relaxes him. How is your boy? Ben is it? " Katherine asks genuinely.

I nodded. "He's a bit shaken up, but he is just fine. I gave him a very stern talking to about watching the road for oncoming traffic, but thank you for asking about him."

She gave me what I thought was a sincere smile.

"Well, the reason I stopped by this morning was because Caroline mentioned to me yesterday that you own the Mystical Barn. I read the glowing reviews and knew it was awarded the Virginia Bride's Best Venue of 2016. So, simply speaking, and I apologize for the short notice but do you happen have any openings within the next six weeks?"

"Six weeks?" I exclaimed.

"I know this is sudden. But with the conflicting schedules between Damon and I, we have little window of opportunity."

"Um. No, I definitely understand, let me take a look in the calendar in my outlook." With a brief pause, I continued, "So, how did the two of you meet?"

"Damon was hired as an attorney for my father's law firm in New York City. We met at a gala that my father's company was holding 3 ½ years ago." Katherine stated.

"What do you do for living?" I asked curiously.

"I work as a fashion editor for People Magazine." She responded.  
 _Beautiful and successful…of course Damon would fall for her,_ I thought to myself.

"Well Katherine, it seems that the Mystical Barn is booked now through the next six weeks." I began to say as I watched the smile on her face fall from disappointment. I pursed my lips, "But, I did block off a week of vacation for myself to spend with Benjamin before his first day of Kindergarten. With the help of Caroline, I may manage a small wedding on Friday, September 2?"

"Yes! We'll take it!" She nearly shouted springing from her seat.

I gave her a kind smile and went to open my file cabinet and pulled out a folder.

"Okay, well here is a folder that contains the contract. There is a list the rules and guidelines below pertaining to the venue that you will need to initial. There is also a sheet of paper that lists the preferred vendors for catering, photographers, and lives music. Why don't you take this home and I'll let you two discuss any ideas you may have and then you can bring this back to me, by Thursday evening? That will give us approximately 4 ½ weeks until your wedding day. My contact information is listed below if you have any questions. "

"Thank you so much Elena, I truly appreciate this! I know this is short notice, but I am so grateful that you are taking the time for Damon and I and coordinating our wedding." She spoke honestly.

"Of course." I said, swallowing pass the lump that formed in my throat.

Katherine gave me natural smile and stood up.

"Katherine, quick question. Damon hasn't been back to Mystic Falls in five years. What brought him home?" I asked curiously.

"It took some convincing on my part, but we've been engaged for a year and a half now and no other steps have been made to further the process along. I haven't met any of his family members and we both took a few weeks off work to spend together. I thought it would be nice for him to come home after these years."

I forced a slight smile on my lips and nodded as I took in her words. _Damon Salvatore was to be a married man.  
_  
"Look Elena," she began and sat back in the chair across from me. "I know that Damon and you have history. I know he was madly in love with you as you were in him and I know he left here five years ago with a promise to not return. I am not blind" she spoke softly, "I saw the way he looked at you yesterday, him holding you close to his chest. He looked at you and his eyes shown light for the first time since I met him. For those few moments, it wasn't the cloud of storm I traditionally see. With that alone, I should have packed my bags and left, no woman should be the considered second choice. I promise you, if you two find your way back to each-other, I will not stand in the way; I know the importance of happiness. But, I am in love with him, Elena" She looked right into my eyes. "But now, it's my turn to ask a question. Why didn't you follow him to New York five years ago?"

I blinked my eyes to clear my hazy vision from the tears and cleared my throat to speak. "I was planning to; I transferred my credits to NYU and was enrolled in the fall semester. The night of his high school reunion was my farewell to my friends. I had a late red eye flight to New York, I was going to knock on Damon's door and the two of us were going to start our lives together, not apart any longer."

* * *

 _It was nearing 1:00 in the morning at the grill, Liam and I both stopped drinking a little after 11:00 since my plane leaves at 3:10AM out of Richmond. We were enjoying this one last song together before I left; which happened to be the song of the summer "Closer" by the Chainsmokers ft. Halsey . Liam gripped me close and was twirling me floor effortlessly as the song played on the surround system. He was singing the main verses as I was taking Halsey. It was closing in the end of the song with lyrics repeating "we ain't ever getting older" that I noticed his eyes were glistening with tears. I suddenly stopped all movements my heart stuttering to a stop with the music fading in the background._

 _"Liam.." I questioned hesitantly, his hands in my own._

 _His eyes mirroring my own, he took a step closer gripping my hands tight, giving me a slight smirk "It came back, Lena. I'm sick."_

* * *

"I missed my flight that night and as I returned home there was a letter waiting on my door step. I tried calling Damon persistently, but I wasn't able to reach him. Soon, I was unable to reach him due to him servicing a new cell number. Stefan volunteered to fly to New York, that way I was able to stay with Liam and take him to his chemotherapy appointments, but Damon moved to a new apartment location and Stefan was denied access to his college records. Now, it wasn't for my personal benefit to get in touch with him, it was Liam's."

Katherine shook her head unbelievably, "What was Liam diagnosed with?"

"He was diagnosed with an Acute Myloid Leukemia and Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia five years prior after finding enlarged lymph nodes. With a bone marrow transplant and aggressive chemotherapy the cancer went into remission. That was until it reappeared. Stefan and I both tried to get in connect with Damon, not for my benefit, but for Liam's. I was his only support system. His mother was estranged, his father passed as only child. With no relatives left, Liam was raised by Damon's family in grade school."

"I am so sorry Elena. Damon spoke little of Liam from the time I known him. If Damon only knew… " Katherine drifted solemnly.

I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes and nodded.

"I assume he passed?" Katherine asked nervously.

"He did, a year later, a hard fought battle, but a war not won."

"And you two have a son together, right, Ben?"

" We do.." I questioned.

"How old is he if I may ask?"

"He turned six the beginning of July" I stated.

She cocked her head and looked at me, confusion written on her face. I assume she was doing the math in her head.

"Benjamin is not biologically my son; I adopted him after Liam passed away. His mother left him in Liam's care, parental rights signed away and all. Benjamin was a result of a one night stand Liam had at a rodeo in Texas. The same week Liam's cancer had relapse, he found out he had a son. I adopted him at 20 months but I was his mother figure since he was eight months old."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday evening, Damon hasn't seen a glimpse of Elena since the _"almost accident"_ Sunday morning.

As soon as Katherine made her presence known, he had escorted her back toward the vehicle and drove straight to the grill, ignoring her persistent questions, to indulge in a strong tumbler of bourbon. He needed the liquid courage to settle the guilt of his past mistakes, nerves of seeing _her_ again, and to prepare for the wrath of his little brother and sister-in -law.

His eyes fixated on the setting sun beyond the mountain terrain; the deep palette of colors mixed together like a Van Gogh painting in the sky. Nursing a cold beer in his hand, Damon perched himself on the top step of the stairs that leads to the backyard from the deck. He took a sip of the Miller Light, savoring the taste as it trickled down his throat.

Katherine has been locked away in the spare office of the boarding house for majority of week, preparing for the upcoming wedding. In four short weeks, he was to be a married man to a beautiful woman, and that hurt him far more than it should.

He cared for Katherine; she was an extremely beautiful woman. She was thoughtful to others, intelligent and could carry on a conversation, held a successful career, from an honorable family; but was he in love with her, not even close. When he met Katherine the night of the gala, she was meant to be means of distraction, but he found comfort in her presence and a friendship formed quickly and soon a relationship blossomed. All the while though, his heart belonged to the brown-eyed girl he left on the dance floor, the woman he proposed to when he was only six years-old on the playground at recess.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling his lungs letting the pain tighten in his chest.

 _Why did he ever let her go..._

Quickly, his eyes opened as heard the rapid steps of a young child approaching. He whipped his head in time to see a glance of the brown hair boy passing him on the steps, nudging him accidently, spilling his beer on his denim jeans.

"Ben! Slow down! Watch the steps!" Stefan shouted from behind.

"I know Uncle Stef! I'll be careful!" the boy yelled back.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

Damon looked at the boy who was now reaching the yard, his chest tightening once again from the guilt. He took another sip of his beer, reminiscing about the numerous times Liam and himself run around the yard chasing each other.

Stefan took a seat beside Damon, turned to read Damon's facial expression, thinking of how to initiate a conversation with his own brother. He knew his brother, and he knew he was feeling the burden of guilt in his chest. Guilt for leaving her, for leaving his family, for missing his father's funeral, his brother's wedding, and not knowing that his best friend was left to fighting a battle to survive.

Both brothers had been cordial with each-other in passing, tending for Caroline and Katherine to run interference and steer the conversation when together.

Damon knew his brother too, and knew now that he had him alone, Stefan was about to embark on a conversation that he was not ready to have. But there were questions Damon needed answers too, so he decided to break the ice with the elephant in the room.

"He looks just like him." Damon whispered.

Stefan looked toward the boy, and spoke cautiously, "He's a spitting image of him."

Damon shook his head, frustrated.

"Damon, I want you to listen me and not interrupt." Stefan demanded.

Damon turned to interject, but Stefan gave him a stern look. He knew owed his brother this, so he nodded slowly.

Stefan looked at his brother and spoke, "I forgive you. I forgive you for leaving five years ago, for walking out the door that night without a backwards glance. I forgive you for not picking up the countless phone calls, the unanswered e-mails, for not standing by me as my best man on my wedding day, for not being present at dad's funeral, and for not being the support Liam needed during his final months of life. I forgive you because you are my brother and I love you. I learned not to waste time on the past; life is too short of that."

Damon cleared his throat quietly, affected by Stefan's words of pure conviction. He didn't have the strength to meet Stefan's eyes.

"Which brings me to the million dollar question, why are you marrying her Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon sat quiet; he had asked the same question to himself countless times.

"I love her."

Stefan looked at his brother intently, shaking his head "How many times are you going to keep telling yourself that? It won't make it."

"As many times as I need to believe it." He turned to look at Stefan and continued, "I owe it to her, Stefan."

"To Katherine?" Stefan questioned.

Damon shook his head, "No, to Elena. I was planning on proposing to her that night. I had mom's engagement ring nestled in my pocket, but then as I walked and saw her dancing with Liam, I knew she belonged here, in Mystic Falls. I saw her smile and her laugh radiated the room. This place was her home, her happiness. Her family was here. I couldn't be selfish with her. There is no one I will ever love the way I love her."

"Are you even happy?" Stephan asked.

Damon's eyes glistened as he shook his head at his brother.

"Then be happy, Damon. This is your home, always has been, but you needed to come to terms with that on your own. I know you left due to the responsibilities that came with being a Salvatore, but Dad didn't just leave the Mill to me, Damon, he left it to both of us. That is the Salvatore legacy. You and I are a family; it's just the two of us now and I need my brother. But most importantly, your happiness is here, Elena is here. She hasn't even looked at another man since you left. No matter what has happened between you two, no matter what you've done, she will always love you."

Damon sat silent, letting the words sink into his mind. The choice was his for the taking. He had a successful career at a law firm in New York, a beautiful apartment in Manhattan, drove an expensive sports car but it didn't compare to the people he loved and lost.

He was about to respond, until Benjamin came to and climbed the stairs quickly.

"Uncle Stef! I found an old treehouse hidden in the tree line! I know it's getting dark, but can I please help me climb it?" the boy ask excitedly, giving his best puppy dog pout.

"I forgot all about that! I'm not sure if it's safe to climb Ben, but we can take a look." Stefan said to the boy.

Stefan stood up to lead the boy back to the treehouse, but stopped as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"I need to take this real quick, Damon, here, will take you over there, I'll be there shortly."

Damon looked at brother with a deer in the headlights. Truth be told, he completely forgot the boy was in the backyard. Which brought him to the thought, why was he here tonight?

Stefan just nodded, giving him a smirk and stepped away.

A lump in throat formed, he finished off his beer and set it on top of the railing. He stood up and began to follow the boy down the stairs.

He knew the tree house Ben was talking about. It was one that Liam and he built together after Liam's father's death. It took nearly two months one summer, long hours with little adult supervision, but it was exactly what Liam needed at the time, a distraction.

As he walked closer to the tree house, Benjamin turned around to face him and spoke.

"I know who you are."

Damon stood still and swallowed, he was nervous. Was he going to mention the "almost accident"?

"You do?" Damon questioned.

"Yup!" The boy nodded. "My Momma has a picture of my dad, you and her in a frame by her bed. She said you were my dad's best friend."

Damon's heart shattered into pieces. He took a breath and stared into the eyes of innocence.

"I was" Damon nodded. He then squatted down to be eye-level with the boy.  
He held out his hand, "My name is Damon, Stefan's older brother; I don't think we officially met yet."

The boy shook his head, but place his small hand in Damon's to shake, "I'm Benjamin William Davis" he said proudly.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ben." Damon replied with a soft smile.

He stood up to examine the shape of the treehouse. He shook the posts; those seemed to be sturdy after all these years. The staircase will need to be replaced, along with railing, wall panels, and floor boards since the wood has become warped and the screws have become loose.

"You know Ben, you dad and I actually built this together one summer when we were in middle school." Damon said. "It was actually your dad's idea."

"It was!" Bens exclaimed, his eye speaking volumes.

Damon laughed.  
"Yes, it was. It is a bit unsafe for you to climb at the moment, but I think maybe the two of could tackle this together? What do you think?" Damon asked.

Ben looked at the treehouse and then at Damon.

"I think my dad would have really liked that." Ben answered with emotion.

Ben was pulling on Damon's heart strings.

"Yeah, I think he really would too." Damon replied looking at the boy.

Stefan cleared his throat, acknowledging his presence was there.

"Ben, I am going to need to drop you off at your friend Derek's house for the night okay? I already called his mom for permission, and Derek is looking forward for you to spend the night."

Damon looked at his brother; he noticed his face was flustered.

"Awesome! I'll meet you by the car!" Ben shouted as he took off.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

"It seems that Caroline and Elena had bit too much to drink tonight. Donavan called, it seems that the terrible twosome are dancing on the bar rail causing a scene. I need to pick them up." Stefan said irritated.

"What! You're kidding me. You're not serious are you? It's only 9:30!" Damon's voice rose in confusion.

"Well, if you were planning a wedding for the man you love to marry another woman, I think that earns you a night out to drink with your best friend." Stefan said sarcastically.

Damon ran his hand through his black locks and exhaled slowly.

Stefan began to walk back toward the house.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Stefan snipped.

Damon jogged to catch up with him.

"I guess so." Damon answered.

He was nervous, sweat formed on his palms. It was time to face the music, come face to face with Elena, a drunken Elena at that. He knew this encounter was not going to be pretty, especially with Blondie by her side.

* * *

Hi, All!

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I am so excited about the direction the story is taking. I would love to hear your thoughts! 


End file.
